Hello, It's Me
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: Takes place in between Season 4 and 5 when Donna and Kelso left for California. Two unlikely people find it easy to sympathize with each other after their lovers leave. But what will it lead to? This will be a summer they wont forget.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys and I hope you enjoy yet another Jackie and Eric fan fiction from me. I know Im already working on The Jackie and Eric Story and That 70s Scream Part II but I was watching season 5 the other day and this popped into my head. So I hope you enjoy!_

**4 weeks after Kelso and Donna left to California**

**Location: Eric Forman's Basement**

**Time: 8:57**

There sat Eric Forman in the basement, depressed. He knew he screwed up, just like what he said to his parents, he always screwed these things up. If all he did was take Donna back, him and Donna would be in the basement right now, having a good time. He didnt know why bad things only happened to him. The love of his life is gone because he was just too stubborn to take her back. Its been 4 weeks since Donna and Kelso left, and everyday Eric felt guilty, he remembered, the day he rejected Donna, he was the reason she left, she was crying, she wanted him back, she knew dating Casey was wrong. But he couldnt see that Donna truly was sorry. Now it was just him, watching tv, while Hyde and Fez were at the Hub, they invited him to go but he rejected on going., He didnt know where Jackie was and couldnt imagine how bad she felt, they were going to get married for god's sake.

Then the basement door swung open and speak of the devil, it was Jackie Burkhart.

Eric looked up and saw the brunette, she looked sad, probably feeling as bad as he does right now. It was hard to sympathize with Jackie, but he found himself doing it alot. The time she thought she was pregnant, and when she kissed the cheese guy, even though she turned the tables on him he couldnt help but feel bad now.

Jackie went to Hyde's chair and sat down and watched the show with Eric and the two sat there in silence. Jackie needed to get something off her chest and Eric was the closest person.

"Eric, do you think I was pressuring Michael too much?", Jackie asked, turning to Eric. Eric turned to Jackie, and carefully thought about how he was going to answer. He wanted to burn her but, didnt have the heart too, seeing how upset she looked in her eyes.

"Jackie, I dont know, I mean maybe. I mean marriage is alot to take in, especially for Kelso. He was probably just scared. He loves you, I know that much Jackie but, dont go bashing yourself for it. I know if you guys would've waited a little bit, he probably would've been ready", Eric said, realizing what a long answer he just said. If this was normal Eric, who still had Donna, he would've answered Jackie's question with a yes and would burn her. But once again, he found himself sympathizing with her, and as much as it sickened him, he knew she felt as bad as he did.

Jackie did a light smile, "You really think so?"

Eric nodded, "Yea. No explanation for me though, just that I'm a dumbass who rejected the girl that I love", he said.

"Oh Eric...yes you are a dumbass", Jackie said and did a small laugh. Eric nodded but he also couldnt help but break out a smile. "But...we both messed up."

Eric nodded in agreement, "What do we do now?"

Jackie sighed, "Well, we are just gonna have to deal with it. We have to deal with the consequences Eric, whether we like it or not."

"Yea, I guess your right", Eric said in agreement. "Hey you know its the end of the world when the devil and the nerd are sympathizing with each other." He said, and him and Jackie both laughed because it was true. Eric and Jackie did have their moments but they weren't the best of friends.

"Yea", Jackie said, and after the laughter died down a bit, Eric talked again.

"This summer is gonna suck", he said. Jackie nodded in agreement. "Atleast we got Hyde and Fez," Eric said and right after Hyde bursted through the door laughing. He had a five oclock shadow which he didnt bother to shave off but everybody was hoping he would before it became a beard.

"Guys", he said while continuing to breakdown in laughter. "Fez wanted to get a pet, so he grabbed a squirrel and..." Was all he could say before cracking up again. "It bit him and ran into a tree so Fez chased it into a hole and his head is stuck!"

After a couple seconds Eric joined him in the laughing.

"You guys gotta see this", Hyde said before going out the basement door. Eric and Jackie looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Yeah...they are our friends for some reason", Jackie said and her and Eric laughed before joining thier stupid friends. But before Jackie was out the door, Eric stopped her.

"Jackie, just dont be too hard on yourself, you'll find someone else, you're Jackie Burkhart right?", Eric said, while mocking her but also trying to comfort her at the same time.

Jackie laughed, "Shutup", she said before playfully hitting his arm. "Same thing with you though Eric", Jackie said, and when they heard Fez's famous 'AYE!' And Hyde laughing, they knew they had to see what was going on.

_Hi! I hope you enjoyed this story. I will continue to work on my other J/E story and Im sorry that this chapter was so long but this is more like an opening to the real chapter which will come out later today or tommorrow, I just wanted to get everyone caught onto what this story is about :) Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple days after Jackie and Eric's talk in the basement, the remaining gang were in the basement having circle time.

_Hyde: "You know what? Point Place sucks even more without Kelso. Theres nobody to make fun of, nobody to see get hurt. I actually miss Kelso._

_Fez: "Wow. All we had to do to get Hyde to reveal his feelings was get him into the circle 157 times."_

_Eric: "You keep count about how many times we do this?"_

_Fez:" Of course. Why wouldnt I...hahaha loser."_

_Eric shook his head before talking again : Anyway Hyde's kind of right. We're all single, and bored out of our freakin minds! I feel like Luke Skywalke you know? When he was Tattoine, bored out of his mind too. Im totally Luke Skywalker."_

_Jackie: "Oh my god Eric enough with the Star Wars crap. Wait, I gotta game we can play...Truth or Dare!"_

_Hyde: "Truth or Dare? Well you know that actually sounds like a good idea." Hyde smiled._

_Fez: "Oh me first!"_

_Hyde: "Ok Fez, truth or dare?"_

_Fez gave his friend a confused look, "Is this a trick question?"_

_Hyde:"No man, truth or dare?"_

_Fez gave an angry look now, "Oh look at Mr. Smart Guy who tries to trick the foreign boy. Well guess what? I will not fall under your american trap!" Fez said and crossed his arms._

_Hyde: "But Fez.."_

_Fez: "I said KISS my ass!"_

_Hyde shook his head. :"Ok Forman. Truth or Dare?"_

_Eric: "Uh...Truth."_

_Hyde: "Ok is it true that you love Donna?" He said before bursting into laughter._

_Eric: "Ok fine Dare!"_

_Hyde: "Okay okay, Forman I dare you to..." Hyde trailed off but a couple seconds after his eyes lit up as he had the perfect dare and the perfect burn. "To kiss Jackie!"_

_Everyone in the circle gasped except Hyde who was laughing._

_Fez: "No, no, after Kelso Jackie is mine. I choose dare, I love your american trap, now c'mon its my turn!"_

_Hyde shook his head but continued to laugh, "Nope. Its Forman's turn."_

_Eric's eyes bulged out of his head, "UH...Yea I do love Donna next person please."_

_Hyde shook his head, "No too late Forman, you gotta kiss Jackie."_

_Eric: "Hyde what are trying to do to me here, burn me to a crisp!"_

_Jackie: "Number one: EWWWW! And number two, you would be lucky to kiss ME Eric."_

_Eric: "Oh yea. Well then it looks like my luck ran out." He said before doing one of his nervous laughs. "Anybody want toast?"_

_Hyde: "Do it Forman. Its part of the game...and if you dont...I will tell Red that you helped Fez get into the country!" Hyde said, trying to come up with a lie._

_Eric got even more nervous, Red would without a doubt believe Hyde over him, "You wouldnt!"_

_Hyde: "I soo would!"_

_Eric and Jackie looked at each other nervously._

_Eric: "God I wish there was something to take the edge off"_

_T7S_

_Eric: "Wow! The edge is off!". He said, after the gang dipped in deeper into Hyde's stash._

_Jackie: "Yea! Hey weren't we supposed to do something?" Jackie asked Eric._

_Eric: "You know, I dont know. Hyde, help us out here."_

_Hyde: "You know, I forgot too." Hyde said, with a uncaring face on._

_Fez: "Jackie and Eric were supposed to kiss. C'mon lets see some tounge."_

_Eric laughed, and so did Jackie._

_Eric: "Oh yeah! Thats what we were supposed to do!" Eric said, still laughing._

_Jackie: "Yea!" She said, laughing too._

_Fez: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Hyde joined on with the chanting._

_Eric then moved onto the edge of Jackie's seat, but she moved to give him a little more space and..._

They kissed.

Hyde laughed, "Oh my god. Forman is kissing Jackie!"

Fez gave a angry look: "The sonofabitch stole my girl! Who reminded them anyway?!"

Eric and Jackie continued to kiss, while they were still 'under the influence' they both can say that they enjoyed the kiss alot.

Fez: "Hey Jackie! Keep your tounge to yourself! AYE NO!"

T7S

A couple hours later, Jackie, Eric, Hyde, and Fez were sitting in the basement, watching _Gilligan's Island._

"You know. I feel like something really important...and funny happened in the Circle, but I just cant remember it", Hyde said.

Eric who was sitting next to Jackie on the couch later spoke, "You know, I think your right. I dont know why we abandoned that tape record idea."

Fez glared at his friends, "Will you guys be quiet, I am trying to watch Gilligan!" He saod, but obviously pronouncing Gilligan wrong, but nobody bothered to correct him.

Jackie stood up, "Okay Im going home, I'll see you guys tommorrow", she said and waved goodbye before leaving the three.

"Jackie's been in a good mood latley. I thought she was still upset about Kelso", Hyde finally said.

"Yeah me too", Fez agreed.

"Ehh, maybe she's over him. Im just glad I dont have a mopey cheerleader who invites herself in my basement", Eric said honestly, Jackie didnt really light up his day,but he felt bad for her because he knows that she is in the same pain he is in. And even thought she did rat him out to Kelso about the cheese guy, their secret friendship still is in place, and he knew that she knew that too.

Hyde smirked at Eric's comment, before Eric's eyes shifted to the couch. It was Jackie's purse.

"Jackie forgot her purse, maybe I could still catch her, I'll be right back guys", Eric said leaving the pair. They continued to watch tv.

Then an idea popped in Fez's head and his eyes lit up, "Wait! Didn't Jackie and Eric kiss?"

Hyde looked at Fez seriously and Fez gave the same look, then the two bursted into laughter.

"Forman and Jackie?! Hahaha, what is wrong with you man!", Hyde yelled out, almost screaming with laughter while Fez did the same.

"I dont know. What is going on in my head", Fez replied laughing still.

The two sighed as the laughter died down.

T7S

Eric had the purse in one hand and was looking for Jackie in the driveway hoping she didnt get far. He looked in the garage and saw her. Her back was turned so he couldnt really see what she was doing.

"Jackie! You left your purse", Eric said making Jackie jump and turn around.

She had been crying.

Eric knew he had to sympathize with her again, as much as he didnt want too, he would feel bad if he didnt, "Jackie. Um..you okay?"

Jackie nodded while tears were still coming down but she tried her best to keep them in, but it wasnt really working.

"Its just, I've been thinking about Michael again", she finally said.

"Jackie we talked about this, its not your.."

"I know Eric! Im just crying because I miss him so much", Jackie said covering her face with her hand to keep him from seeing her cry.

Eric sighed, "Jackie, he'll come back."

"Yeah but Michael probably wont be stupid enough to take me back", Jackie said.

Eric gave Jackie a look, "Did you really say that? The only thing I heard was that Michael probably wouldnt be stupid enough and then your whole argument went dead", Eric said, and after that comment Jackie actually did a small but gentle laugh and Eric shared it with her.

"Dont worry. We'll get through this Jackie. It's been killing me about Donna too but, I know that she'll be back soon and Kelso will be back soon, and everything will be okay."

Jackie looked up at Eric, there were no more tears, "Thank you Eric, I really appreciate it."

"Okay and Jackie, you please gotta stop making me feel bad for you. It makes me lose my self respect", Eric said making Jackie smirk.

"You have self respect?", Jackie asked sacastically.

Eric let out a big sarcastic laugh which soon turned into a real laugh, "Niiicce."

Jackie joined him in laughing, "Okay well thanks for giving me my purse." She said getting the purse from his hand.

"No problem."

Jackie smiled at him and then left.

Eric smiled as Jackie walked away.

They werent the best of friends, everybody knew that, but this whole thing was getting them closer, at least as close as they'll ever be. They felt comfortable talking to each other about these things because they both wanted the same things for their lovers and they were both rejected, they could sympathize with each other. Eric didnt hate her anymore like he did when she was first dating Kelso, but theres no way he would tell anyone about their secret friendship though. Even if it was slightly growing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple weeks after the "Circle Incident" which none of them remembered. While Eric and Jackie were still heartbroken, they did seem a little less mopey and more happy each day. The gang hung out every day, and they were glad to say that there was no drama, no romance, just having fun with friends…and occasional burning on Fez.

Today six people were driving to a movie called "Grease." Eric, Fez and Hyde really, really didn't want to see it, but Jackie convinced them with her "puppy dog" eyes that worked on all of them, even Hyde.

In the car the facial expressions told the stories. Fez's, Hyde's and Eric's were all the same: mad, and not looking forward too what they were about to see. While Jackie's was different, Excited and jumpy. And Jackie did bring a friend too, it was Leslie Cannon. The girl who Eric took with him on his "Corvette Caper" as he liked to call it. While he did get in trouble, he was very proud of that moment and wouldn't change a thing. She was the only reason why he wasn't thinking about turning the car around and going home. He hoped that he could get somewhere with her today, but Hyde was thinking the same thing. Also, Fez brought along Big Rhonda.

Soon, after a talkative car ride from Jackie and Leslie, mostly about cheerleading and gossiping about Big Rhonda, they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre.

"I soo cant wait to see this movie! Thanks again for the ride 'ah blah' ", Leslie told him, still not really knowing his name.

Hyde laughed, and Eric was going to tell her his real name for the 50th time but figured there was no point.

When they got into the theatre, it was packed.

"Whoah! A good movie must be playing today", Hyde said, shocked. He was 100% sure all these people weren't here to see Grease.

The people were getting popcorn and buying move tickets, and then Eric got in line. One good thing about today, was that Jackie was paying. That was one other reason that they all agreed, you know besides Leslie. Jackie already gave Eric the money.

"You guys get the drinks and I'll get the tickets", he said, and the others did as they were told.

The line was rather short because most people had already got their tickets, they were just getting snacks and soda.

He got in the front pretty fast.

"Hi, six tickets for Grease", he told the person behind the counter.

He laughed, "Whoah your lucky kid. These are the last six tickets."

Eric's eyes bulged out, "Wait you mean all these tickets are for "Grease!?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. Me, personally aint into the whole musical stuff."

"Yeah me neither", Eric agreed while he was waiting for the tickets.

The guy laughed again, "Let me guess, a girl dragged you here huh?"

Eric smirked, " I guess you can say that."

"Which one is it? The blonde or the brunette?" He said, seeing him walk in with them.

"No- Im not" Eric was cut off by the guy.

"It's the brunette huh? Now Im not one for that romantic gobble gobble, but I gotta say, you two do look pretty good together."

Eric laughed, "No, no we're not dating."

The guys expression dropped, "Oh. My mistake. It's the blonde? Eh, I think the brunette would be better with you."

Eric was about to say something but then just gave up, "Yea, thanks."

"That'll be 18 dollars."

Eric reached into his pocket, and grabbed the money Jackie gave him and counted it. He did an aggravated groan. "Damn, she only gave me 15." He was about to call her over and demand another 3, but decided against it. He reached into his wallet and grabbed three, 1 dollar bills and put all the cash on the counter.

The guy took it and gave him the tickets.

Eric thanked the man and was about to leave before he said something else, "Yo. Remember what I said." He then winked and smirked.

Eric awkwardly shook his head before going back to the others. He was a nice guy, but kind of strange.

He then got back to his friends, "Ok so do we have all the snacks?"

"Yup, and Fez already ate his candy", Hyde informed. Eric looked over at Fez who had chocolate all over his face.

"I couldn't help it."

"Where are the girls?"

"They went into the theatre, and Big Rhonda went with them", Hyde said with a smirk.

"Wait why didn't you just-" Was all Eric said before looking down for a minute. He then looed up with a big grin. "Niice burn!"

Fez looked at his two friends, "Burn? What burn? I didn't hear a-" Was all he said before looking down. He then looked up again with a frown at Hyde. "So you calling my girlfriend a man? I'll show you a man you sonofabitch!" Fez then tried to attack Hyde, who grabbed his arm twisted it, turned him around and pushed him to the theatre door. Fez looked over to him with the same frown.

"Get in the theatre!" Hyde yelled trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh I will get my revenge Mr. Steven Hyde. You will regret the day you ever messed with-"

Suddenly sounds from a movie came up in the theatre room they were next too. It was loud and sounded like explosions. It sounded like an action movie. Eric and Hyde couldn't hear a thing but Fez was still saying something.

"And that is my name! Not Fez you sons of bitches better stop calling me that!" Was what he yelled before going into the theatre of Grease.

"Damn he was saying his name! I always wanted to know what his real name was", Hyde disappointingly shouted.

Eric, still laughing from the "fight" the two just had, finally was stopping, "Ok lets go in." Eric was about to walk in before Hyde blocked him.

"Wait a second Forman. We gotta go over something."

"What is it."

"Well I believe it is only fair that I get Leslie in there."

Eric's jaw dropped, "Aw c'mon Hyde no way!"

"Man, did you make out with Leslie?"

Eric though about it even though he couldn't said it one second after Hyde asked him. "Well yeah."

"Did I ever make out with Leslie."

"Well no but-"

"Case closed man, thanks for understanding." Was what Hyde said before patting Eric's shoulder and walking in.

Eric groaned and stomped his foot on the ground before going in too.

Now Fez had Rhonda, Hyde has Leslie, and the only one left is Jackie. So his only reason for coming along was now dead. Now he had to sit through two hours of a dumb musical movie and the sounds of Hyde and Leslie and Fez and Rhonda making out.

When he went into the theatre, it was packed. Mostly full of teenagers who went to his school. He could tell that all the guys who were there got dragged by their girlfriends. It almost made him chuckle at the thought.

He then found his friends. In the row, Hyde was sitting next to Leslie, and Fez and Rhonda were sitting next to each other and Jackie was sitting in the middle of the couple with one empty seat next to her.

He groaned again silently, now he has to sit next to her too.

He squeezed through the rows and sat in the chair.

"This movie is going to be so good, huh Eric?" She excitingly told him, probably forgetting that she was even talking to Eric because she usually isn't nice to him around other people.

Eric, was about to burn her and the movie, but didn't wanna ruin her mood. "Yeah it should be."

_1 hour later_

Hyde and Leslie were making out. Fez and Big Rhonda were making out and then there was Jackie and Eric who were sitting together. Jackie was sitting up, smiling, very into the movie while Eric was laying back with his hand keeping his head from falling down.

Eric tried to find a reason to leave for a quick minute and then found it. "Im going to go get some more popcorn." He said before getting up.

"I'll join you", Jackie said getting up too.

"But wait, I thought you were very into this movie", Eric defended, as if he actually cared if she liked it or not, he just wanted to get out.

"Yeah, but the making out is really distracting. If I was doing it too it would be fine, but when other people do it its annoying." Eric couldn't help but laugh at her comment and then the two left.

"So are you liking the movie?" She asked him while they were walking out.

"You want the real answer, or the nice answer." Jackie laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "Listen I know you didn't want to see this, but it means a lot that you did come. Michael wouldn't of did that."

Eric did a nervous laugh at Jackie's uncharacteristic reply. "No problem."

The two soon were in the hub of the theatre and there was no line, but weirdly the same guy who was behind the counter at the movie ticket line was now behind the counter at the snack bar line.

Eric and Jackie walked up to the guy.

"Hey can we get a small popcorn?", Jackie asked.

The guy nodded his head and then looked at Eric and winked.

Eric rolled his eyes while waiting for the popcorn line.

Eric was pulling out of his wallet before Jackie hit his arm again softly.

"No I'll pay for it."

"Thanks Jackie."

Jackie then gave the guy 1 dollar for the small popcorn.

The two were now walking slowly to the theatre.

"So you missing Donna a lot still?"

"Well yeah of course, but…its been a lot easier you know. I mean I love her and everything but Im not how you say …."heartbroken."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…its complicated, but something just…changed. I felt it a couple weeks ago. I don't know what it is."

"Yeah I know how you feel. Same thing."

"Really?" Eric said looking over to her.

"Yeah it just felt like a…a…"

"A tidal wave?"

Jackie stopped walking, and then Eric did too. She looked at Eric amazingly with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…exactly like a tidal wave. It was so weird how it can just change in an instant."

"I know. It was the weirdest feeling, but it was a strong one."

"What do you think is going to happen now Jackie?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess we have to move on. They'll be back but we don't know how long that will be. And sometimes I think if I should even go back to Michael."

Eric looked at her again.

"I mean I know it was a stupid question to ask, but…a simple no or a 'someday' would've been good. Not leaving for California. And her I am, alone and sad, while he is probably tounging his third chick of the day."

Eric kept looking at her, emotionally invested in what she was saying.

"I get it Jackie. I think we should move on and when they come back…think about giving them another chance."

"Yeah maybe. Its time to start fresh and enjoy our summer Eric."

A smile was starting to form on his face. "You know what…your right Jackie! We aren't going to let them ruin the only three months we have for ourselves."

"Yeah exactly. And you know what a perfect way to start this summer off with."

"What?"

Jackie then threw the popcorn in the garbage and started kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Eric! C'mon!"

Eric suddenly jumped up from his laying down position.

He was still in the theater room of Grease, not getting popcorn with Jackie.

"Oh you're finally up now, c'mon lets go get some popcorn Eric", Jackie ordered. She was in the main aisle, ready for Eric to come. He could've sworn she just attacked him with a kiss in the lobby.

He took a deep breath. It must've been some weird dream. He figured he would be bored in the movie, but not bored enough to take a nap. He wondered how long he was out for. He never had a dream so intense like that.

Then he got to thinking.

He dreamed of…kissing Jackie!?

He almost made gag sounds, realizing what his dream was all about.

He didn't know why he would dream like that, but knew he had to try and forget about it.

"Im waiting!"

Eric nodded, "Right." He then got out of his seat and walked over to Jackie. He looked over to his friends, and Hyde was still kissing Leslie and Fez was still kissing Rhonda, but the latter ade him gag for real.

They walked out of the room and into the hub of the theater.

"Looked like you had a scary dream", she said, laughing a little.

"What?"

"You made a lot of facial expressions...and even noises sometimes", she informed him, still with a smirk.

Eric felt embarrassed, "Well yeah I guess you can say it was a scary dream. A nightmare in fact."

"What was it about?"

Eric looked at Jackie wide- eyed, but not meaning too. Eric cant lie good if his life was on the line but he always tried his best. "Oh uh….clowns."

"Clowns?"

"Clowns."

They then walked to the snack bar line and the guy behind the counter was the same guy behind the counter of the movie ticket line. It was uncanny that his dream had the same thing. Must've been just a coincidence though he figured.

""Hey can we get a small popcorn?", Jackie asked.

The guy nodded his head and then looked at Eric and winked.

Just like his dream.

It was so weird, but he didn't think much of it, it was just very real dream.

Eric was pulling out of his wallet before Jackie hit his arm again softly.

"No I'll pay for it."

Eric's eyes widened again as Jackie reached in her purse to get a dollar. Its happening.

Before he panicked, he calmed down a bit. These are just dumb little things. Yeah it was like his dream but it wasn't a big deal.

He calmed himself down.

Jackie then gave the guy 1 dollar for the small popcorn.

The two were now walking slowly to the theatre.

"So you missing Donna a lot still?"

'_Ok that cant be a coincidence. My dream is coming true….No wait. C'mon Eric, keep it cool. These are just a series of strangely coincidental events that's all. Nothing more.'_

"Yeah of course. But its getting easier, I'm not how you would say" '_heartbroken' "_heartbroken about it."

He couldn't help it, he just said the first word that came to his mind. This was all too weird, this cant really be happening.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…its complicated, but something just…changed. I felt it a couple weeks ago. I don't know what it is."

'_Dammit what is wrong with me, why cant I say anything different?! _

"Yeah I know how you feel Jackie. Um so hows cheer-"

Eric's attempt to change the conversation changed was interrupted by Jackie. He couldn't change it now because this is the part where Jackie starts to become emotional. What was he going to do?

"Yeah it just felt like a…a…"

'_Don't say tidal wave, don't say tidal wave.'_

"A tidal wave", Eric blurted out.

'_Dammit'_

She looked at Eric amazingly with a smile on her face.

_"_Yeah…exactly like a tidal wave. It was so weird how it can just change in an instant."

Eric didn't know what to do. This was all so trippy but his dream was coming true. Attempts to change it fail so he only had one choice. To go along with it and when that "moment" comes….he didn't really know. It couldn't happen he thought. It cant.

"I know. It was the weirdest feeling, but it was a strong one. What do you think is going to happen now Jackie?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess we have to move on. They'll be back but we don't know how long that will be. And sometimes I think if I should even go back to Michael."

Eric did one of those fake loud laughs, "C'mon Kelso is a good guy, hes just scared, c'mon you should take him-"

"I mean I know it was a stupid question to ask, but…a simple no or a 'someday' would've been good. Not leaving for California. And here I am, alone and sad, while he is probably tounging his third chick of the day."

Eric couldn't do it. He wasn't dreaming any more. These were Jackie's real feelings. And he felt bad for her. He couldn't swift the conversation, what kind of person would he be. A dillhole that's what.

"I get it Jackie. I think we should move on and when they come back…think about giving them another chance."

"Yeah maybe. Its time to start fresh and enjoy our summer Eric."

"Yeah you're right Jackie!", Eric said, starting to get excited now, almost forgetting about the moment he "foreseen."

"And you know what a perfect way is to start this summer off with?"

Eric's eyes widened again, "Wait Jackie n-"

"Throwing a big party!", Jackie excitingly shouted.

Then it felt like Eric's whole tight, intense body just let loose. He had so much worry about what he "thought" was about to happen. But it wasn't a kiss. Just a party. He still thought it was amazing that his dream predicted 90% of the conversation though. Being Eric, he thought've he might've been gifted with powers. But he will worry about that later.

"Yes. You know what...a party would be perfect!"

"Yeah I know right! Lets do it Friday night. I'll invite my friends and you invite your…." She then trailed off, thinking about something. "Hyde and Fez and we'll have a perfect party."

"Ohh nice burn."

Jackie laughed, "Thank you."

They both shared a comfortable laugh together. It was strange that all it took was their two best friends leaving to get them to actually bond together. Sure they've had some moments but they never actually just shared a laugh, and had a good time. And they were both thinking the same thing at the same time….that maybe they aren't so bad after all.

They went back in the theater and continued to watch the movie. The sights of their friends kissing distracted them a bit, but not nearly as much as last time as they were both actually talking this time. They shared some popcorn, talked, laughed. They could both say that they had a genuinely good time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was finally Friday afternoon and Eric, Hyde, Jackie, and Fez were walking into Eric's basement. The party would be at his house starting at 8:00. Red and Kitty would be going out for a night out, which took Kitty several days to convince Red. After she threatened not making dinner for him he immediately agreed.

"So guys we gotta check off the to do list", Eric said, taking out a list before sitting down. "Ok beer?"

"Check", Hyde said.

"Ok, some…uh frankincense?", Eric asked obviously meaning something else.

"Check", Hyde laughed.

"Candy?"

Fez looked around wide eyed. "Uh…"

"Don't worry about it Fez. It wasn't that important."

Fez then relaxed and laid back.

"Uh...I already know we got more chairs….got some CDs from Hyde. Denied CDs from Jackie."

Jackie scowled at Eric. "This party would be a lot better with some ABBA."

"Yeah Jackie. I actually want people at this party so….no ABBA."

"Yes Jackie, in my country they have a saying…Ewh ABBA."

Eric and Hyde laughed at their foreign friend's comment while Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys we are ready for one hell of a party!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:49.

Cars were already pulling in.

Red and Kitty had already left.

It was party time.

Hyde and Fez were setting up the beer while Eric and Jackie were setting up the CDs and some chairs around. This was gonna be a wild party.

When the four were all done they all met up in the kitchen and admired their work.

"You know what Jackie. This is the best idea you ever had", Hyde said, smiling, still looking at all the beer.

"Well duh, I AM a genius."

The doorbell rang.

Eric ran up to it and opened the door. He saw already a bunch of kids with even their own six packs and party materials.

The one first at the door was Tommy.

"HEYYY! LETS PARTY!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was about an hour into the party and it was as wild as ever. Rock music was blasting and the house was kind of a mess but nobody really cared, even Eric. Red and Kitty weren't supposed to get home until midnight.

Hyde went into the den with Leslie, while Fez was the subject of torture to the other partygoers. He was standing on the coffee table with his pants around his ankles. Though people were laughing at him, he was still having fun.

Eric was at the punch bowl talking with Buddy while Jackie and the other cheerleaders were in the kitchen, they didn't drink but they just drank punch.

The living room was the main central of the party. But lots of other kids hanged out in the kitchen, the basement, upstairs, some even hanged out outside.

Most of them were buzzed, nobody got into the stash yet. The only ones who weren't drunk was Eric and Jackie. Eric only had 1 beer as he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time he drank, where he puked on Red's shoes.

Eric then figured he would drink one more so he walked into the kitchen to find Jackie and some of her friends at the kitchen table. He opened the fridge and got a beer.

He walked back into the living room and saw Hyde standing on the couch, with his sunglasses off, lipstick all over his face, and his clothes all wrinkly, and Leslie was standing close to him on the ground.

"I have an announcement! Shhhh!" The partygoers went quiet while someone turned down the music.

Some of the people in the kitchen, including Jackie and the cheerleaders, came in and listened on a buzzed Hyde,

"Ok now to make this party, the party of the year. We have to…heheheh….take the edge off a little more."

XxXxXxXxX

It was 20 mins into the party and a lot of the partygoers were a little more….relaxed.

A lot of people started hanging in the living room and they were sitting down with traces of the "stuff" in the air like usual.

"Hey I g-g-g got a game we could all play", Tommy yelled out.

Everyone looked at him.

"Seven minutes in heaven."

Everyone in the living room smiled and looked at each other nodding their heads. They're were pretty much just as much girls there as guys so this was a good idea.

"Ok now since I choose this game I get to choose who goes in!" He then looked at Leslie and winked with a wide grin on his face. She scowled at him and rolled her eyes. "Ok never mind then. I pick you and Hyde."

The two smiled at each other. Since they were just making out in the den, this got them even more time. They both ran into the closet and shut the door.

"Go Hyde!", Eric laughed while the party started back up again. The music was back on and everyone was talking and having a good time. Eric, Jackie and Fez were sitting together on the stairs watching the whole thing unfold.

"This is great guys, the best idea we had in a long time", Eric said.

Jackie the looked at Eric, "We?"

"Ok fine you."

"Thank you", she said with a cocky grin.

"Eric I think you have a draft in your house because my legs are freezing", Fez said calmly laying against Jackie's knee. His hair was messed up, he had a lamp cover over his shoulders and on his torso and his pants were still around ankles.

Eric looked and laughed. He was about to say something but decided against it, "Yeah buddy I'll work on that."

Eric, Jackie and Fez were one of the people that dipped into the stash and they were feeling it big time, especially Fez since he was already drunk.

After seven minutes, Hyde and Leslie came out with their clothes even more messed up. Hyde was grinning wildly. He then looked at Leslie with a straight face, but a rather drained expression, "I love you."

She laughed and they both walked to the bottom steps.

The partygoers were laughing and grinning at the sight.

"Ok your turn Steven", one of the party girls yelled out.

He turned to her, "What?"

"Pick whos going in."

Hyde did a small laugh, "Oh yeah. "Ok I pick…."

He trailed off, looking around, he then looked to his right and saw his three best friends. "Ok I pick….eheheheh…..Eric and Jackie!"

The whole crowd of partygoers, "OOH'd" at the decision. Eric and Jackie did dip into the stash a little but not as much as everyone else, so they were still aware of what Hyde just told them.

"Ewh!"

"No way!"

Hyde and the other party goers were laughing, "You have to do it!"

"It's the rules!" The crowd agreed and then started chanting.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

The crowd kept chanting until Eric stood up.

"No no no! I will not do it and there is nothing you guys will do to convince."

Minutes later he was thrown into the closet by the guys of the party and Jackie just walked in.

The crowd locked the door, laughing.

"Ow", Eric said still on the ground.

Jackie bent over and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Jackie looked around. "I don't know. "I guess we could, mess up our clothes and I could put some lipstick on your face."

Eric nodded his head, "Yeah yeah, that might be a good idea."

Jackie reached in her pocket and got out lipstick, she got close to Eric and reached peaned up so she could reach him. She started doing her best to draw lips on his face with the lipstick. While she was doing this, Eric took a quick look at her but then looked back and stared.

She saw him do this and suddenly stopped drawing, "What?"

Eric shook his head, "Oh nothing. Its just that…I never noticed your eyes before. They're multi colored."

Jackie smiled, "Yeah." She started drawing again.

"So hows it working out."

"Not good, its hard to draw lips with lipstick."

"Well they are going to know we didn't kiss if there is no lipstick."

She stopped and put the lipstick in her pocket and they both got to thinking again.

"How long has it been?"

"About a minute", Jackie replied.

They then looked around again, both feeling extremely awkward, not knowing what to do.

Jackie then looked up quickly like she got an idea.

"Ok I got it. What if I just….smeared some lipstick on your lips and maybe just kissed you on the cheek a little bit."

Eric looked at her awkwardly, Um…yeah ok sure."

She got out her lipstick again and put it on her lips a little more and rubbed it on her fingers a little. She then started rubbing her hand on Eric's lips.

"This is so weird", Eric said, though she could barley understand him.

"Shut- up and hold still."

She then stopped after a little bit and looked at Eric as if she was observing art.

"Ok its good."

"Ok good."

They looked at each other for some reason with the same expressions. Although if asked they couldn't describe what their expressions were.

"Ok so…just hold still."

He nodded.

She then grabbed his arms and leaned closer to him. She lifted her body upwards and slowly kissed him on his right cheek. She then leaned back again.

"Is that good enough?", he asked.

She shook her head, "No they wont believe it. We might need a couple more."

"Ok no problem."

She then leaned to her right and kissed his other cheek.

Weirdly Eric was starting to feel something. Something weird. She was so close to him and then he realized what it was. His buffer was…buffing.

She wasn't close enough to feel it but it was sure buffing.

He looked down at his pants wide-eyed.

"Oh no."

She looked at him, "What?"

He did a fake laugh, "Oh nothing just um….nothing."

She rolled her eyes and then brought his head closer to him and kissed his forehead. She then pushed him back and observed his face.

"Its ok, maybe a little too clean though", she said then went up to him again and ruffed up his hair.

Eric was trying to lean his waist back a little bit so Jackie wouldn't feel it.

This was so weird.

Why was he buffing to Jackie?

'_Oh god, oh god. Forman c'mon you could do this. Uh…baseball. Uh… old nuns….Charlie's Angels...NO! Not that….uh…uh'_

"You okay Eric? You look very intense."

Eric looked back up, he was sweating, "Fine yes very fine." His plane didn't work, he just had to keep a little bit away from Jackie so she wouldn't feel anything, easy enough.

Jackie just rolled her eyes again and passed it off as just another "Eric moment". He was doing these "moments" a lot lately though.

She started to mess up his clothes. As she was going down she was close to his…

"Wait no! I got my pants."

"Ok…?" Jackie replied. '_What is wrong with him.'_

He started messing up his pants until they looked good enough, as Jackie started messing up her hair too.

They both observed themselves and each other.

"You think we're good?" Eric asked, his buffing starting to slow down.

She looked at Eric again, her eyes squinted. "For the most part, yes. But your lips…they don't look believable."

"You think we have to apply that lipstick again?"

"Yeah…but maybe not just rubbing them with my fingers."

Eric's eyes widened. "Oh wait…you don't mean-"

Jackie's look told him the answer.

"Oh…uh….I think our seven minutes is over", Eric said walking towards the door in a nervous way before Jackie grabbed him and pulled him back.

Jackie's look told the story too, though this was a more menacing look. "I don't wanna do it either Eric but…"

Eric waved his hand in front of Jackie's face…"I know we have to, I know."

She nodded.

"Well it cant kill me…hopefully."

She hit him on the arm.

Eric yelped in pain, "Ow!"

"You callin me ugly?", she said with a glare, making Eric back up a little bit.

"No no no, of course not!"

Jackie continued to glare.

"Ok Jackie, no you're not ugly. Of course not, any idiot can tell that but…its….just that…its….you….and me….Eric and Jackie….to kiss….something is off about that."

"Maybe its that we've been enemies for the past couple years", she said with a playful laugh, which Eric returned.

"Exactly….but….its not the worst thing in the world," he said sincerely. Now normally, this would be seen as more of an insult than a compliment. But with these two it was very much a compliment, even making Jackie smile at him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Then both took deep breaths and started leaning slowly. They both puckered their lips and they were so close to each other. Their lips were millimeters away and then…

Their was a light.

The door opened and the partygoers were now staring at them.

"LOOK AT THE LOVERS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Eric and Jackie stared at the partygoers, who were staring back, laughing. They both felt relieved, but it didn't feel like seven minutes at all. More like two.

"So how was it Forman?" Hyde asked, pushing everyone aside so he could see them. "You look like you guys were going at it rough." He said laughing.

Eric and Jackie looked at each other, and they both gave each other a look and they both knew what to do.

"It was horrible!" Eric yelled.

"Disgusting!" Jackie yelled almost in unison. The partygoers laughed and went back to partying. It almost too wild In here and Eric knew it.

Hyde started laughing, "Sorry I had to punish you like that Forman, I generally feel bad. So heres a beer", he said handing him a beer. Eric took it, while Jackie left the closet.

"Yeah I appreciate it, but I think its time we end this party, I didn't think it would be this big man", Eric said, opening up the beer and taking a drink. Eric walked out of the closet and him and Hyde went and sat on the stairs next to Fez, who look drained out.

"C'mon man, this is the party of the year we cant end it now. You will go down in Point Place history Forman!"

"Oh yeah because people are so interested in this town, let alone its history right?" Eric said sarcastically.

"Whatever man, just have it keep going for maybe another hour and we will slow it down. Your parents aren't coming home for another 2 hours. And we have more than enough time to clean up. The house isn't even that messed up, the only thing messed up is these kids' livers and brain cells." Hyde laughed, Eric smiled.

Eric thought about it for a second, "Yeah I guess your right. I need a party like this anyway."

Hyde nodded.

"I can't believe you actually kissed Jackie you sonofabitch!" Fez snapped at him.

"Yeah guys, I didn't actually-"

Hyde interrupted, "Lets save the small talk for later guys. Right now, lets drink up!" He said, holding up his beer. "We got all the time in the world."

"Fine, but this isn't over Eric", Fez warned him. Eric laughed at his foreign friend and patted him on the shoulder. Eric held up his beer along with Hyde and soon, Fez did the same.

"To time!" Hyde yelled.

"To time!", Eric and Fez yelled in unison.

They put the beer cans up to their mouth and took a drink. But then they heard a door being opened aggressively.

"What the HELL is this!?" A strong, angry sounding voice screamed.

The music abruptly stopped and all the teens in the room looked over at the front door. Eric, Fez and Hyde followed their looks and saw it.

It was Red and Kitty.

Red was seeing red, literally. His face was beat red, it looked like he was going to explode like in a Daffy Duck cartoon or something. He looked around, seeing the kids with there beers in hand, luckily the smoke cleared out though so they didn't see or smell any of that. There was about 40 kids in their house, and Red hates it when there is just one.

"God dammit! All of you out NOW!" Red screamed. All the kids started running out of the front door, dropping their beers and trash on the ground and not looking back.

Eric, Fez and Hyde looked wide-eyed at the two adults. They were like a deer in the headlights, "Or beer in the headlights" as Fez liked to say. Jackie was on the couch, watching the scene, waiting in excitement to see what dumb excuse the three would come up with.

Red and Kitty looked immediately at the three on the stairs. Red was glaring, Kitty was kind of but not as much as Red. She was more worried about if anything was broken or if any of the teens had drank her kahlua.

"Uhh….SUPRISE!" Eric yelled jumping up from his stairs and putting on the widest grin he could ever pull off. Hyde and Fez looked at Eric, confused. Eric looked at Red still with that cheesy grin. "We…threw a party for you in celebration of…., of your uh…."

"Your long and happy marriage!" Hyde finished, trying to go along with it. He put on a wide grin too and got beside Eric. They both held up their beers, both looking uneasy but trying to put on the best scam they could. They both looked at Fez. "Right Fez?"

Fez looked at them both, "What? I thought we threw this party for boobs and beer."

Eric looked down while Hyde glared at him. Fez stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. Fez then smiled at him and winked, very visibly to Red and Kitty.

"Ohhh! Yes right. Um for your long… 50 years of marriage!" Fez said, holding up his beer, thought couldn't find the strength to stand up.

Hyde couldn't hold it in anymore and punched Fez in the arm.

"AYE!"

Red looked like he was going to literally implode on them.

"GOD DAMMIT! This…..You all…Foots in asses! DEPORTATION!" Red was frantically waving his hands around, trying to find the right words to explain how he felt right now. Though those words probably didn't exist. "I cant even IMAGINE a punishment suitable for this! A punishment that if I even tried to explain it, it would give me a damn heart attack!" Kitty tried to hold him back but Red kept screaming and then started walking to Eric and Hyde who frightenly started walking back.

"I am literally going to STICK MY-"

"Mr. Forman, Mr. Forman!" Jackie said, interrupting him, while walking quickly to him. "The party was my idea, Eric didn't wanna do it but I convinced him to."

Red looked at Jackie, his face started to get normal color now.

"You!?"

"Yeah, since Kelso left I've been a little on edge and depressed. And I figured a party would be the only way to solve that, and I know it was stupid Mr. Forman. I will clean this whole house by myself." Jackie pleaded with him, putting her best sad face on. With her puppy dog eyes and sticking out her bottom lip.

Eric, Hyde and Fez looked at Jackie all of their hearts pounding fast especially Hyde and Eric. Their jaws were dropped and they couldn't seem to lift them. Anxiously hoping that Red wont kill them. They weren't going to correct her. He couldn't do anything to Jackie, and even if he could he probably wouldn't because that sad face was just too damn cute.

As much as Red was a hardass, you'd have to be one heartless son of a bitch to resist that face. He sighed. "Damn! Fine, as long as nothing was broken…."

Eric's eyes bulged out and started frantically waving his hands around like his father was doing seconds ago. "Wait what!? When you thought it was me you were about to-" Hyde nudged Eric with his elbow in a way to tell him to shut up.

Eric sighed, "Nevermind."

Red looked at the four kids in his living room. All were staring at him. None of them knowing what to do or say next. Kitty then stepped in.

"We are going upstairs, I expect this house clean by morning. And if ANY of my Kahlua then I will stick _my _foot up all your asses, you understand me!?" She yelled at them. They all quickly nodded their heads.

Kitty looked at them and then started laughing her infamous laugh. "Well, that felt good to say." She started walking up stairs but Red was still staring at all of them. They stared back.

The older man shook his head, "Dumbasses."

He started following his wife upstairs.

All of the teens let out a very relived sigh, they felt like they were holding their breaths for hours.

"Thank you so much Jackie!" Eric said.

"Yeah we owe you", Hyde agreed.

Jackie smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, more like an evil smile "I was hoping you would say that. Now all of you clean the house-"

"But-"

"I'm not done!" She yelled interrupting Fez. "And you will call me ma'am for now on. Understand?"

"I'm not calling you anything!" Hyde said to her.

Eric nodded, "Yeah me neither. We are men!" They both looked at Fez, expecting for him to agree.

"Eh, I don't mind it", Fez said with a smile.

"Well, we do!"

Jackie nodded, still with that evil and frightening smile on her face. "I see. Well fine, I'll clean the house and later I can tell Red that this party was all your idea. How's that?"

Eric pouted, while Hyde groaned.

"So? Will you do it?"

Hyde and Eric shook their heads. "Yes." They finally said, disappointingly.

Jackie stared at them, "Yes what!?"

They both groaned again, "Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

Jackie smiled again, "Good. See you guys tomorrow." She said before walking towards the door. She was about to open it before Eric said something.

"Cant you do anything nice, without expecting something in return….ma'am?" Eric asked.

Jackie laughed, "I wouldn't be me if I did that now wouldn't I?" She then opened the door and walked out.

As Eric was about to pick up the first beer can Hyde said something to him.

"She's the damn devil man. She's Satan's child." He said, picking up some cans off the ground along with Eric and Fez.

"I know."

Hyde then started laughing. "And you had to kiss her tonight! Hahahahahaha!"

Eric smiled, "Yeah sure I did." He said before walking into the kitchen.

Hyde's grin faded, "What do you mean by that Forman!?" He yelled but Eric was already out the door.

Fez then walked up to him, smiling. "They didn't kiss Hyde, I was behind the closet door I heard everything. They just tried to come up with ways to make you guys _think _they kissed."

"That son of a bitch!" Hyde snapped. "That was the highlight of my week and now its gone. Now we gotta do what Jackie says, this whole summer has already gone to hell!"

Fez nodded smiling.

"I bet your looking forward to this whole Jackie thing aren't you, you sick bastard." He said, looking at him.

Fez sighed and patted Hyde's shoulder, "Now I wouldn't be me if I didn't now wouldn't I?"


End file.
